Fields of Lillies
by madi writes stuff
Summary: This is basically a story of how Ozai and Ursa came to be. Goes from tween friends, to married with two kids. Formerly "Ozai and Ursa:How They Came to Be".
1. Chapter 1

A/N My first Avatar fic! I couldn't find any recent Ozai/Ursa stories, so I decided to write my own!

DISCLAIMER- I don't own Avatar. If I did there would be a season 4 and 5!probably 100...

It was early morning, and the sun was shining down on the Fire Nation capital city. In the palace courtyard, two boys were practicing their fire bending.

"Higher, Ozai, higher!" 20 year old Iroh told his 10 year old brother. "You have to kick higher or you'll burn yourself!" He watched as Ozai attempted to kick higher but only managing to fall to the ground.

"Oh crap" Ozai muttered as a group of girls walked by. The girls were wearing the clothes of nobles and had their heads held high. One whispered to the other and they all began to giggle, all turning their heads to look at Ozai and Iroh.

"Hello, ladies," Iroh said to the girls, "Nice day out, isn't it?"

"Oh, yes Prince Iroh, it is." The oldest one answered, she looked to be 13 and the richest of the group. "Hello, Prince Ozai."

"Hi Jeul, Shee, Nini, and you are?" Ozai asked the one girl he had not named. The girl had been behind the rest and looked rather shy. "Ursa Hun-Ling." She answered.

"Oh, nice meeting you." Ozai said, still looking at Jeul.

"Ozai, we should be heading back now, Father is expecting us to be cleaned for breakfast. Good day, ladies." Iroh told them and he and Ozai headed out.

"Did you see Jeul staring at me? She looked perfect, as always. Her hair blowing in the breeze, he eyes sparkling in the sun, her-"

"Ozai! Stop! You are becoming incredibly annoying! Just ask her on a date already!" Iroh exclaimed as they walked into the palace and went to their room to clean up and get ready for breakfast.

______½ hour later________

They were walking down the corridor when a servant came up to them. "Prince Iroh, Prince Ozai, you father requests that you meet with him in his study immediately."

The brothers walked in and bowed to their father.

"My sons, I am glad you are here. I just wanted you to be aware that we will have visitors tonight for dinner. They are the Guang Hun-Ling family. They are moving here from Linlaung so that Guang can be promoted to general. You are to meet them at the gates at 5:00 and show them in. Understood?"

"Yes sir," both of the boys answered. "Father, do they have a daughter by the name of Ursa?" Iroh asked.

"Yes, they do. She is a year younger than Ozai and I expect her to get along with Ozai quite well, so be on your best behavior."

"Yes sir" he answered and walked of to train some more.

______________________

Ozai was in his room getting ready for dinner. "Prince Ozai, would you rather wear the red and gold or red and orange outfit" the servant asked him.

"Hmm, the red and gold. I think it will make a better impression."

"I agree entirely, sir."

While getting dressed, Ozai was thinking about Iroh's idea of him asking Jeul on a date. _I might just do that. Because, come on, who wouldn't want to date a prince?_

_a/n,yes it is a short chapter. The next ones will be longer! I will probably post at least 4 chapters, but if I get no reviews, that will be all. Just 1 review will make me continue! More will make me do it faster! PLEASE r and r I will give you cake!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N yup, chapter 2! Thanks sooo much to .ice and taterandtotsrule!

Disclaimer-I don't own avatar. I would be rich if I did and have a life other than fan fiction…

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Hun-Ling, it is a pleasure to meet you." Iroh greeted their guests warmly.

"The pleasure is ours, Prince Iroh." Guang told them, bowing. "This is my wife Flori and my daughter Ursa."

Iroh kissed Flori on the cheek and offered a smile to Ursa. The ladies bowed in return.

"Ozai, why don't you show Ursa the grounds while I take Mrs. And Mrs. Hun-Ling to their rooms."

Iroh summoned a servant to carry the bags and they headed inside. Ozai and Ursa walked into the courtyard and sat on the bench by the turtleduck pond. They sat in silence for a while until Ozai spoke.

"So, are you friends with Jeul?" He asked her.

"Oh, the noble I was with this morning? No, my father wanted me to get out and make friends. If you don't mind me saying, I think they're rather stuck up." Ursa answered him.

As a matter of fact, he _did _mind Ursa talking about Jeul like that. "HEY!" he yelled.

"Oh Prince Ozai!" Ursa cried, close to tears. "Please forgive me! I am so sorry!"

Ozai thought about it, and decided to show some mercy. _After all, she didn't mean to make me angry._

"Okay, I'll forgive you, only if you do me a favor." Ozai said with a sly grin on his face.

"Oh, yes, Prince Ozai, I will do anything for you."

" Ask Jeul if she will go on a date with me. Then I will forgive you." Ozai told her.

"Okay, Prince Ozai. I will ask her tomorrow morning. Oh, and try not to fall down again."

Meanwhile: "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Hun-Ling. It is good to see you. I expect you know the reason I have called you here, and that it is not here for a simple dinner party." Azulon asked his guests.

"Oh, yes, Fire Lord Azulon. We thank you and we are confident that Ozai and Ursa will work well together." Guang answered.

"As am I, General Guang. I purpose that we do not tell either of them about their feauture, but if by Ozai's 17th and Ursa's 16th birthday , they are not together, we shall tell them then"

"Fire Lord Azulon, I admire that plan. I agree with it." Guang told him, smiling.

"This means that you, Iroh, may not tell Ozai about this." Azulon told his eldest son.

"Of course not, Father" Iroh answered.

"Very well. If we are done here I will call an escort to take us to the dining hall and summon the children"

Dinner went well, and Ozai and Ursa were already becoming friends and the adults were pleased to see this. Azulon was extremely pleased when he saw Ozai whisper something in her ear that made her blush.

It was midnight, and Ozai couldn't sleep. He didn't know why, but he kept tossing and turning, as if having a bad dream, even though he was awake. Finally he got out of bed and crept into the corridor and began walking around, because this was what he always did when he couldn't sleep. Just as he was turning a corner to the guest wing, he ran into someone.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Ozai asked Ursa.

"Nope, Prince Ozai, not a wink."

They walked together for a few minutes until a strange thought occurred to Ozai. _She looks pretty at night._ Ozai thought about this thought and almost started to laugh, _She's not near as pretty as Jeul. _

_A/N Sorry its so short! Tell me if you like frequent short chapters or longer chapters that take 4-7 days. _


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Sorry its been sooo long! Thanks again to my lovely reviewers J

A week later, Ursa and her family were moved and settled into their new house. Their house was located just outside the palace walls, and was a very scenic place, accommodating a small courtyard and a lovely view of the mountainside, which lay just east of the palace city. Ozai had gone over there a few times, to play and talk with Ursa.

Ursa had asked Jeul Ozai's question, and she had accepted, and the two were to go on their first date that very evening, and Ursa was at the palace helping Ozai getting ready.

"Oh, Ozai, just pick one already!" Ursa had grown impatient with Ozai's pickiness He was debating over the red or gold shoes.

"Hmmm… I think the gold", he said, from the curtain he was changing behind. Even though she couldn't see him, Ursa kept her back turned.

"Oh, yes, good choice" She mumbled, playing with the tassels of her dress.

"Okay, I'm ready." Ozai said, as he came out. Ursa had to hold in a gasp.

He was dressed in a white tunic, with red pants that went to his ankles, and his slippers stuck out from underneath them. His hair was pulled into a topknot, tied with a red silk ribbon. He was smiling, and you would've thought the had just won one-million gold pieces.

"So, what do you think? Do you think Jeul will like it? Is it too much?" Ozai asked, looking anxiously at her. Ursa stuttered for a moment, "O-oh yes Prince Ozai, I think she will be p-pleased" Ozai was too busy looking in the mirror to notice her stuttering. "Good, are you ready? I can walk you home on my way there." "Oh, no, that's okay. I have to go to the market. Father wants me to pick up pink silk from a certain store, it's a surprise for my mother's birthday." Ursa answered.

So the two walked to town, Ursa waving goodbye when they arrived at the store. Ozai kept on walking until he reached the restraunt he would be meeting Jeul at. It was a traditional fire nation cuisine, and was rather fancy, and was called the Tsing Schwan Bistro. He had reservations, being the Fire Lord's son and all, and the waiter thought it was funny that a ten-year old had a table all to himself and his date. He waited to order until Jeul arrived, which was a few minutes later. She was dressed in a orange silk dress, with red cuffs and collar, and had her hair in a braid going down her back. _Wow,_ Ozai thought,_ she looks beautiful._

"Hello, Prince Ozai." Jeul said as she sat down.

"Hello, Jeul," Ozai said, "You look beautiful tonight."

Jeul smiled, "You look…very handsome" She answered, almost saying beautiful.

The waiter came up, and they ordered their drinks(two Fire Whiz Punches) and they began talking about whatever came to mind.

While taking a sip of his punch, Ozai almost spit it out. A few tables over, he had spotted his brother, Iroh, and his fiance, Kilah.

"Aw, shoot! Why did they have to come ruin this for me?!" Ozai said in outrage."Oh, relax, Ozai. They probably don't even know we're here." Jeul told him. But that thought was ruined when Iroh waved at the two of them.

They ignored the engaged couple until they were finished with dinner and left. Ozai began to lead her to the left when jeul asked, "Ozai, where are we going?"

"Just trust me" Was his only reply. Finnaly they arrived to their destination. They were at a fountain, and it had water spraying out on each end of the square frame of the fountain. In the center, a giant stream of water was spraying out. Lanterns were lit all around, and they had a beautiful contrast with the black sky.

"Wow, Ozai. Its wonderful…" Jeul was able to say. They stood there for a few minutes until Ozai said it was time to head back and walk Jeul home. They arrived at her house, and they said goodbye.

While walking back to the palace, he could see Ursa's house and sal her sitting on the bench in her front, looking at the stars. He crept up slowly, and jumped out of the shadows.

"OH! Ozai, you startled me!" Ursa said, slightly panting.

Ozai just smiled, "I saw you, and thought id come over."

"Thank you for coming. Oh, and I think you should know that I'm going to Ember Island for two months. We are meeting with my mother's family." Ursa told was disappointed . He was going to miss her. "Oh, okay then." He managed to say.

_He doesn't even care Ursa thought. But she didn't know the truth._


	4. Chapter 4

Ursa sighed. They were on their way back to the capital city so her mother could prepare for the baby, which would be arriving within four months time. She was going to miss Ember Island, even though her father promised they would come back as soon as the baby was old enough. He was praying that it would be a boy, to serve the Fire Nation and carry on the family name, but Ursa didn't care. She just wanted a younger sibling to play with and talk to. Then she thought of Ozai. She missed him so, and seeing him was the only good part of going home early. She couldn't help but think about Jeul, and some part deep inside of her was jealous of the girl. She had everything she wanted, including Ozai. She sighed once more.

* * *

Ozai was angry, to say the least. He was currently sitting underneath the plum-apple tree in the courtyard, the tree that had just dropped one of its ripe fruits onto his head. He rubbed his head just as Iroh came out.

Ozai was mad at Iroh. He was always making wedding preparations and talking to Kilah and pleasing Father, stuff that Ozai had no interest in. He was no fun anymore. He was also mad at Jeul. She had been avoiding him and only talked briefly with him when she was on her morning walk to the town. All of this led Ozai to be mad at Ursa, for leaving him here to be bored and ignored. But Ozai wasn't going to tell her this because Ursa was the first friend he had ever had.

"Hello, Ozai" Iroh said, sitting down next to him.

"Shouldn't you be making _wedding plans_? Ozai asked with a sneer.

"Well, yes, I should, but I decided to take a break and come talk to you. Somethings bothering you."

"No, nothings bothering me, so you can be off your merry little way back inside to your dear _Kilah_" Ozai shot back.

"Ozai, if this is about Kilah-"

NO! It's not about her! Its about me being all alone all the time and nobody caring about me and everybody only concerned with their own matters and ME!" Ozai was on his feet now, his hands flaming with the fire created by his anger. He didn't care who heard, in fact, he wanted people to be warned about not crossing his line an bothering him.

"Ozai!" Iroh yelled, standing up, "Someday, you must learn that the world isn't all about YOU! You must be patient with it, and learn from it, not try to control it!" But Ozai didn't want to listen to Iroh's stupid little lessons about life, so he ran to his quarters. _After all, _thought Ozai, _I bet Iroh will never have a good life, living like this. I bet he will end up a fat, lonely man, with nobody to back him up._

* * *

Ozai was sitting by the pier, watching the men fish and go off in their boats. He had been coming here a lot lately, it was his special place to get away from the palace life and think. He was looking for Chou, one of the fishers that came to the pier frequently to fish and converse with the others here. He finally spotted m coming down the walk, pole in hand and bait in the other. He had a slight limp, but Ozai just thought it added to his personality. Chou walked over to his usual spot at the end of the pier and bait the hook. Ozai walked over and greeted him.

"Hello, Chou."

He looked up from the hook, "Well, if it isn't Prince Ozai. I figured you'd be-a trainin' with that fire of yours today. The suns sure lookin' mighty strong."

Ozai gave a quick smile. "I wanted to just get away today."

Chou simply nodded and finished baiting his hook. Maybe this was why Ozai enjoyed his company so much; he didn't need a "why" or "because", he listened.

Ozai looked up and saw a fair sized ship coming towards the dock. Ozai began to wonder who could be in it, but just then people started to get off the boat's gangplank.

"URSA!" Ozai yelled, running toward the girl.

"Ozai!" They shared a quick hug, the started to walk back to the palace together, with Ursa's father's permission, of course.

"Why are you back so soon? I thought you weren't coming back for another two weeks!"

"Well, mother found out she is going to have a baby!" Ursa answered, with obvious joy.

Ozai gave his congrats and they walked back together, happy to be in each other's presence.

____ A/N Okay, I'm thinking about going to Ozai being 14 and Ursa 13, so tell me how you feel 'bout that?? Review, as alwaysJ


	5. Chapter 5

It had been five years since Ursa's family had come back from Ember Island. The family had been blessed with a baby boy, much to Guang's delight. They named him Zemin, meaning favor to the people. He was a healthy, well-behaved boy and was soon to be trained by the finest scholars in one year when he turned 6. Ursa was becoming a fine lady, and was the view for many boys around her age, but her father simply wouldn't allow it. Ursa didn't really mind, seeing as she took no intrest in them.

Ozai had learned many things the hard way, these past few years. Like girls, for instance. Jeul, it had turned out, was placed in an arranged marriage with a young man named Zhao. This turned out to be the reason Jeul had been ignoring him, she was angry at her parents for doing this to her, but wanted to please them, so was therefore confused. So Ozai gave up on her and decided to focus more on his schooling and fire bending. He was becoming quite the young prodigy, and at 14 he could last Iroh in a match.

Iroh was living in the palace with Kilah, his wife of three years. They had recently found out that Kilah was expecting a child, and Iroh had to be the happiest man on the planet when he found out.

Ozai was on his way to Ursa's place at the moment, and was soon me by a eager Zemin, who had shown a attachment to Ozai. "Hey, little buddy." Ozai said, greeting him.  
Together they walked over to the bench where Ursa sat writing on a scroll.  
"Whatca' doing now, Ursa?" Ozai asked, sitting next to her.  
"Just a second…" She mumbled. "There! Done!" She said triumphantly after a few seconds.  
Ozai peeked over her shoulders at the scroll. It was a drawing, in fact, of Ursa's family. It showed her parents standing next to each other, with Ursa standing on her mothers left, and Zemin on her father's right. Ozai had to admire the drawing, simple as it was, ursa had an amazing artistic ability.  
"Wow, Ursa! That beautiful!" Ozai commented on it.  
Ursa gave a smile, "Thanks"  
Ozai loved to see her smile. He almost didn't want to admit it to himself, but he was starting to like Ursa. Not like a friendly like, but seriously like. She definitely was pretty, and it was easy for Ozai to be around her,. But Ozai quickly pushed these thoughts aside when Ursa spoke up.  
"Ozai, did you hear me? I asked if you wanted to go on a walk."  
"Oh, yes. I would , thank you."  
Ozai answered her. They took Zemin back inside to one of the servants who watched over him. They set off walking towards the streets in the town. They soon spotted Jeul with her mother, looking at some silk at a store on the street. They waved at her and her mother and kept walking. They stopped to look at some jewelry(for Ursa, of course) and Ozai kept special note of what she looked at, because her birthday was coming up in the next week. They saw Nini coming up, accompanied with Shee and other girls that Nini had join her "gang". After Jeul had found out about her arranged marriage, she wasn't seen out with friends as much, and Nini took her place. They acted as if they owned the whole Firenation, and even Ozai could see past her popularity to the person she really was. Ursa didn't like them any more than Ozai, and just rolled her eyes as Nini shot him her signature smile.

"Hello, Prince Ozai."

"Oh, hello, Nini." He reluctantly answered.

"I haven't seen you around lately. I've missed you." Nini said, looking totally innocent, making Ursa inwardly gag.

"Yeah, well, I've been busy, seeing as I am the prince, and have things to do, so if you will excuse us, we will be on our way." Ozai answered, pushing past them.

Walking away, Ozai heard Nini talking to her girls, "Well, he can't be _that_ busy, if he still has time to associate with _her. _She's just so, boring a-" She was cut off when Ozai spun around and walked back to her.

"DON'T, EVER, talk about Ursa like that, or I will make that's the last thing you gossip about EVER. Am I clear?"

Nini looked startletd, "Why, Prince Ozai, we were just-", but Ozai was already walking off with Ursa by his side.

When they got back to Ursa's place, they sat on the bench in the courtyard. Ursa had been surprised at how angry Ozai had gotten earlier with Nini. It seemed like he truly cared, and Ursa was confused by the feelings inside her, the feeling that was telling her that Ozai was her friend and the feeling telling her that Ozai could be much more than that were at war inside her.

"Ozai," she asked quietly and suddenly, "did you really mean what you said back there?"

Ozai looked up at the now starry sky. "Yeah, I did. They were aggravating me by talking about you like that. I didn't want to hear it." One of Ozai's qualities that Ursa admired most was that he always spoke exactly what he wanted to and felt.

"Okay. Thank you, I appreciate it very much. It feels good to know that I have somebody to back me up ." Ursa said, also looking up at the sky. Ozai looked over at her and smiled, "You're welcome."


	6. Chapter 6

_________Ozai's p.o.v___________

I looked at my brother Iroh across the table in the dining hall. He sat at Father's right and I on his left. Kilah sat on Iroh's right. We were eating our noon meal of roast duck, and we were surprised when Father dined with us. He hardly ever does this, only on special occasions. I was nearly done with my duck when Father spoke up.

"Ozai, how is your firebendeing coming along?"

"Quite well, Father. I am perfectly capable of lasting each of my trainers in a match, if not winning against them. Sifu Kinoten is training me well, currently."

"I am pleased," Father answered, "to have such wonderful sons who are so gifted and exceed in all they do."

This made me beam proudly. I loved hearing Father so proud of me.

After the meal with Father I had one of my servants accompany me to town to get a few items with me. Our last stop was the jewlrey sore Ursa had stopped at. I looked at the red and gold necklace she had pointed out. It was a gold band decorated with red rubies and I picked it up and bought it with my own 10 gold pieces I had brought just for her.

_________Ursa's p.o.v_________

"Catch!" Zemin yelled to me as he threw the ball. I caught it, already tired of this game. I took Zemin back inside to his room and sat him down for his nap.

"Ursa, Me not sleepy." He said trying to get out from under the covers but I stopped him.  
"Zemin, we've been playing all morning! You need to take a nap."

He pouted. "Tell me a story." I sighed, but told him the story.

For only five minutes I had to tell Zemin's favorite story about the monkey-turtle that was bestfriends with the frog-owl. When he was sound asleep, I walked back down to where Mother was talking to Father. I greeted them and took the chair beside Mother.

"Ursa, your birthday is tomorrow."Mother stated.

"Yes, mother. I know."

"We have invited Prince Ozai to dine with us for our evening meal."

I had figured they would do this. "I will be delighted to see him."

I got up and headed over to see if Ozai was out training. I wasn't sure what, but for some reason I loved to watch Ozai train, his muscles flexing with each move. I wasnt disapointed to find Ozai outside with Kinoten. It looked like they were just finishing up. Suddenly Ozai spotted me, "Ursie!" He yelled like a little boy, running over to me and engulfing me in a hug.

'EW, Ozai, you're covered in sweat!" I said, pulling away, "And enough with the "Ursie". I'm not five."

He pouted, "Fine." I had to smile at this.

We walked over to the bench beside the turtle-duck pond and sat down.

"Your mother invited me over for dinner tomorrow." He told me, throwing a piece of bread into the pond.

I broke a piece off for my self, "Yes, she told me. You don't have to, though. I know tomorrow the palace cooks are preparing that fish-dish you just adore."

He nudged my arm, "Course I'll come. It's your birthday! You're turning fourteen! Iwouldn't miss it for the world."

I smiled and planted a quick peck on Ozai's cheek before getting up and informing him that I must return home for lunch.


	7. Chapter 7

a/n this chapter was hard to write, seeing as I couldn't exactly put down what I wanted to in the right words...but anyways, enjoy!!!

Ursa, her parents, Zemin, and Ozai sat in the parlor. They had just finished saying goodbye to Aunt Mooli, who couldn't stop showering Ursa and Zemin with kisses. They had already had their evening meal and were preparing to give Ursa their gifts.

"Me first! Me first!" Zemin called out, pushing his gift into Ursa's lap.

"Okay, okay. Calm down," she said as she opened the box. She pulled out a piece of parchment with some sort of drawing on it. "Zemin, its, um, beautiful!"

Zemin beamed proudly. "I drew it to look like the one you drew of Mama, Daddy, and me and you."

The next one was from her parents. She gently opened the box and pulled back the wrappings.

"Oh, Mama, its beautiful!" She exclaimed, holding the gift up. It was a red silk dress, embroidered with small flowers. When she hold it up it had a modest neckline and stopped at the ankles. The dress's flowing sleeves complimented the fitting of the waist perfectly.

When they were done opening the gifts, Ursa's parents bid goodnight to Ozai and took an already asleep Zemin to their rooms.

Ozai stood up and walked over to sit next to Ursa.

"Here, I got you something." He said pulling out a small red box.

"Ozai, you didn't have to get me anything." She said looking down at the box.

"Oh, my bad. Guess you'll have to take it anyway."

She sighed as he handed her the box. She opened it to find the necklace.

"Ozai, its beautiful! Thank you for this gift!" Oza smiled at her, "You're welcome."

Then he did somrthing that surprised them both. He leaned in and gave Ursa a small kiss on the lips.

Then he stood up, "Well, I must be going. Iroh will be wondering where I am. Happy birthday, Ursa."

She watched as he walked out of the room then hears the front door being shut. She found one of the servants and instructed her to bring her gifts to her room in the morning, saying that she was very tired and needed to sleep. She walked to her room and got ready for bed. As she lay under the blankets she thought of the days events. She could feel herself blush when she thought of Ozai. He really is a great guy, she thought.

A/N i know it isnt the longest chapter, but its leading up to more exciting stuff, i promise! As always, review!!!please..


	8. Chapter 8

A/N I'm home sick today,and maybe tomorrow, so I'm using my time wisely!!:D

"Ugh!" Ursa cried in exasperation, "I HATE weeds!"

She had woken up early that morning, and saw that the sun was shining brighter than it had since the day after her birthday, and the following week had been cloudy. She hated cloudy days. But the only thing she hated more than cloudy days were weeds.

Ursa had gone out to their private gardens and walked over to the spot where she had planted a small collection of fire-lillies and smoking-gardenias. There she found _weeds_. Oh, how she hated those nasty, life claiming plants. She sighed and started to yank them out of the ground. After nearly an hour of this tedious task, she had managed to defeat all put one especially stubborn weed. She stood up and straightened out her dress. She wiped the dirt off her hands and walked over to the water well and took a sip.

"You know, Ursa,it's not very ladylike to drink from the well with your hands, especially after you just had them covered in dirt."

She looked up from her cupped hands to see Ozai, standing there cockily as ever, leaning against the garden wall.

"Oh, then do tell me, Prince Ozai, why you would be standing there against the garden wall, where this morning, in the midst of my anger, I threw a pot of sheep-cow fertilizer?"

Ozai gaped and turned to the wall, where, indeed, a mess of fertilizer looked to besmeared against the wall. "You filthy little gardener!" He exclaimed, "You'll pay for this!"

Ursa burst out laughing, "Relax, Ozai. It's still fresh and will come out in no time!" She dragged him, by his clean sleeve, of course, into the house and where the maids did the wash.

"Jinee, could you wash Prince Ozai's _royal_ tunic that he seems to be grieving over ?" Jinee smiled, "Of course, mylady. It will be ready in the hour"

They walked out to the front lawn and Ursa looked at Ozai, having forgotten he was shirtless. Her eyes ran over his perfectly sculpted muscles, his well toned biceps and triceps, not to mention those abs. She quickly looked away just as Ozai spoke to her, "Ok, Ursa, since you practically destroyed my tunic, I am going home, seeing as you do not deserved to be graced with my presence."

Ursa looked at him skeptically and gave him a playful shove, "Ok, I have better things to do than listen to a pig-headed prince complain all day. Good day." And with that she turned around and started walking towards the door.

"Ursa, wait! I was just kidding, you know!" He yelled after her. She looked back and gave him that smile that made his heart flutter, "I know." and continued to walk inside.

Ozai made his way back to the palace and got many stares from the ladies who all giggled at his lack of shirt. Ozai smiled and waved. He loved the attention. He made his way to the palace and bounded up the steps, passing by Iroh on his way. "Brother, may I ask where your shirt went?"

Ozai rolled his eyes, "Must you be so nosy? Ursa had the delight to cover it in dung. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to."

Iroh sighed. Ozai was being rather difficult lately. One moment he'd be happy and relaxed, then suddenly he was angry at every little thing. Iroh walked into the palace and saw one of the members of the royal medical staff waiting for him.

"Good afternoon, Prince Iroh." Iroh realized that this was the medic Pai, the doctor the had been with Iroh and Kilah during her pregnancy. "Why, hello, Pai. Is there something you needed to see me about?"

"Yes, this is a mattter that will concern you. If you'll follow me." Pai led Iroh to the back of the palace, where Kilah sat on a cot, crying.

"Kilah, what is the matter?" She looked up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Baby...gone...gone" and she continued to cry. Iroh looked over Kilah's shoulders at Pai, who sadly nodded his head. He tightened his grip around Kilah and started to cry himself.

______________

Ozai grabbed a plain white shirt and walked out of his room. All of the servants he passed had sad faces uon. What was going on? He walked outside where he found Iroh and Kilah sitting on the bench by the turtle-duck pond. Their eyes were red and puffy.

"What happened here?" Ozai asked.

Iroh looked sadly up to him. "Kilah had a miscarriage." Ozai's mouth flew open.

"Thats- thats horrible!" He ment it too, which surprised even himself. He wouldn't admit it, but he was looking forward to having a child in the palace, a kid to play with and have around. He sat there with the couple until it was time for the evening meal. While he ate Ozai remembered his shirt over at Ursa's. After the meal he walked over to Ursa's and slid through the back door, flashing a smile to Jinee who pointed to the shirt freshly folded on the table in the wash room. He snatched the shirt and retreated out the back door. He wasn't sure why but he didn't feel like talking to Ursa because then he would have to explain about Kilah and Iroh's tragedy and then he would loose it in front of Ursa. He walked into his quarters and laid on the bed, not even bothering to change into his night clothes and drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N this chapter will be MUCH more eventful! I promise.

They were walking through the town, admiring the shops and Ursa would stop and show Ozai some little trinket one of the vendors would be selling, and Ozai would have to practically drag her away from it. For the fifth time he had to do so, Ozai spoke to her, "Ursa, there's someone I would like you to meet." And with that he pulled her down to the dock.

Ursa scrunched her nose, "It smells, Ozai. Can we return to the city?"

He looked at her, "No, I'm going to introduce you to my friend." They walked down to the peir at the far end of the dock where Chou sat. It was difficult for him to stand too long, these days with his bad leg and old age, so he had a small fold up chair he kept at the docks.

"Well, if it isn't Price Ozai and 'es got 'imself a girl. What, Might I ask, be 'ur name?" He greeted them.

"Chou, this is Ursa Hun Ling.. Ursa, this is Chou."

"Oh, General Hun-Ling's daughter. Well, its a pleasure to be a meetin' ya miss. Oh, Oh, I think I got meself a biter!" He exclaimed as he attempted to reel what was presumably a fish in. As Chou was taking the hook out of the fsh, Ursa looked away. While distracting herself from the fish, she spotted Jeul walking around the upper end of the pier.

"Um, Ozai, I'll be right back."

Ursa's POV

I reached Jeul, and saw that she had been crying.

"Um, hello, Jeul." She looked up at me, her eyes red and puffy.

"Oh, hello Ursa." I felt bad for her. I'm not sure why, but she had been through a lot the past year.

"Whats a matter?" I asked, trying not to act nosy.

She sighed before breaking out into tears, "Oh, Ursa! It's been terrible! Mother and father expect me to be a perfect young lady, have no faults, and behave properly at all times! It's dreadful! I never get to have any fun any more! I'm forced to spend every waking moment with either my parents or Zhao, and I perfer neither! Oh, I just can't do this anymore!" She was sobbing by now. And, by impulse, I reached out and hugged her.

"Jeul, I know we're not the closest of friends or anything, but I want you to know that I truly am sorry." She pulled back from the hug and gave a weak smile, "You mean it?"

I returned the smile, "Yes, of course I do. Now, let's find a place to sit"

We walked back into the city and found a table at the Golden Flame tea shop. There we talked about everything. We had just finished talking about how Zemin was doing and Jeul spoke, "You know, he's three years older than me." I could make the connection that she was talking about Zhao.

"Oh, wow. So, what's he like?" I asked.

She sighed and sat her cup down. "He believes that women are to stay around the house and their only purpose is to meet other women and have kids and take care of them. He's already enlisted in the war and only cares about himself. He bought me flowers once, and after I accepted them he presumed I was saying yes to a make out session, and I had to push him off of me."

All I could do was say, "Oh, Jeul, I'm sure things will get better over time. I promise."

She smiled, "Thank you. I do hope so. Anyways, enough about my love life, let's talk about yours. Ozai, 'eh?"

I could feel myself blushing, "Oh, well, er-"

"Oh, don't even try and weasel your way out of this one. I could see it when he looked at you, and you looked at him. It's so there!"

"Well, I guess he's a nice guy and all, but I mean we're just friends. Besides, he has beautiful, rich girls following him around all day. He would go after one of them before me. I'm pretty much last resort in this city."

Jeul looked at me. It was pretty scary, honestly. It seemed like her eyes were looking into my soul.

"Ursa, let me tell you something. I may be "off the market", but I know a secret or two when it comes to boys. Honestly, do you think if Ozai didn't like you, he would spend practically every waking moment with you?"

"He does other stu-"

"If Ozai didn't care about you, would he be so quick to defend you, or to protect you"

"Well-"

Jeul leaned closer, until her face was mere inches from mine, "If Ozai wasn't head over heels for you, would he get you that necklace? By the looks of that thing, I'd wager it to be around 40 gold pieces."

All that I could do to this in response was to put my head in my hands and sigh.

"You know the worst part about it, Jeul? I feel the same way."

Ozai POV

I sat there on the docks with Chou, talking about everything and nothing. The conversation ranged from the weather, to the war, to the new bait shop down the road. At this moment, Chou had just cast his line and I was watching a ship leave the port.

"Chou? What do you do when you know what you want to do, but don't know how to do it?"

I replayed the sentence in my head, thinking that it made no since, and was about to rephrase it, when Chou answered.  
"First, I would be statin' the problem. Like, you've got a fish. I wanna take dem scales off, but I ain't got that right tools. What I would be doin' next, is thinkin' what else could work. Then, I find dem tools that could work, and use dem. But, or course, Lady Ursa is no fish, and be gottin' no scales."

"Ok, well-Wait. How'd you know I was talking about Ursa?"

He gave a smile, "Iv'e been 'round long enough to know what youngins like you be askin about. Well, find somethin' that lady Ursa likes, and do somethin' with it! Like, if she likes animals, take her to the zoo, or if she be likin' tea, take her to a tea shop."

Suddenly, it hit me. I jumped up, patted Chou on the back, "Thanks Chou!" I called as I raced down the pier. I looked around for Ursa and spotted her at the Golden Flame with Jeul.

Wait, Jeul? I thought she hated her! I mentally rolled my eyes, _girls_.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer – The characters that you do not recognize as characters from the show on Nick are mine, and the ones you do recognize are not.

I returned to the palace with Ursa. She wouldn't stop asking where I was taking her. I just ignored this. I looked around for Shang He, the supervisor of the royal family's transportation. I spotted him talking with one of the palanquin bearers. I called him aside and asked for a wagon to our destination. He submitted immedeately and Ursa and I entered the wagon. After nearly fifteen minutes, during which Ursa was giving me the silent treatment, she spoke.

'"Well, Ozai, we must be out of the city now. Where are we headed? If you don't answer me, I will order the driver to stop and walk home if I must."

Well, this impressing Ursa thing is harder than Chou made it out to be. Maybe I was being a little too secretive. She must feel like she's been taken hostage. I finally decided on an answer.

"It's a surprise! I promise you'll love it. Trust me."

She gave a small sigh and smile.

"I guess I have to, don't I?"

_Ursa POV_

Finally the carriage came to a halt. I started to stand up but Ozai stopped me.

"Wear this" he said.

I gave a sigh, "Must I?"

"Yes. Now hurry up. We're burning daylight."

He tied the bandana around my head so I couldn't see and led me out of the carriage. I walked a short distance, being led by Ozai. We stopped and I heard something that sounded like a door unlocking. We walked into what I assumed to be the door and stopped. I felt Ozai untie the bandana, and I looked at my surroundings.

The first thing to cross my mind was _wow. _We stood in a garden, it was more than huge, it was the biggest garden I had ever seen. Ozai and I were on a path that was made out of gravel and went on straight beyond hedges, and beyond those I could see more plants, trees, and shrubs. The area we stood in was square, and on either side of us were Fire Lilies. _Ah, my favorite_. In the center was a large circle made out of wood, nearly 20 feet in diameter. I walked up to it and gasped. It was divided into four sections. The top left section was filled with more Fire Lilies and to the right of those were large green Zinnias. Below the Fire Lilies lay Yellow Sparaxises, and below the Zinnias were Blue Roses. In the very middle lay one of each flower, and, somehow, the stems had grown and intertwined together.

"Ozai, this is _beautiful_" I said finally and turned to look at him. He smiled, almost sheepishly, and answered.

"I'm glad you like it. It's the Fire Nation's Internations garden. There's one in each of the capitals of the four nations. I've never seen any of the others, but there's one in Ba Sing Se, one in the Northern Water Tribe, but I have no clue how it grows up there. People used to think that it was Spirit's doing, but now the spirits have left us, so it's a mystery. And I think there was one in the Eastern Air Temple, but since my grandfather Sozin wiped them out, who knows now."

"Wow, thats fascinating. I love it! It shows how the four nations live, well, used to live, in harmony."

I chose my words carefully when I said this. I knew that Ozai wanted the Fire Nation to conquer the world, but I wanted him to realize that it would throw the whole world out of balance if we did! This was our one big difference ; how we saw the war.

_Ozai's POV_

I could tell by the look on Ursa's face that she loved the garden. _One point for Ozai_, I thought. After I finished explaining the garden, I looked at her again and took a step closer to her. She glanced at me and smiled. I was extremely nervous. Part of my brain was screaming Kiss her! But the other, more sensible part was saying No! Suddenly, like my body had over powered my raging brain, I cleared my throat, causing her to look at me, and leaned in.

A/N Ok, so in this chapter you get a look at how each of them feel about the war. And I put the part where Ozai says "...the spirits have left us" in there because the Avatar is gone (well, for now) (:


End file.
